Yu Yu Hakumon
by quittakingmyname
Summary: It's actually a cross between Pokèmon and YYH! Where DO these ideas come from? keep in mind that it's more about PKM! DISCONTINUED, but maybe continued later...doubt ut since my story is in a notebook that's in another state. ."
1. A New Breed

RANDOM THOUGHTS  
  
Author's note: Anthony and I came up with this idea a long time ago  
and he tried to take all the credit for it! I helped him with this  
idea! Anyway, the point to this is that I finally decided to write  
this after reading a certain part in a YYH graphic novel! Enjoy!  
*Credits to this story go to me...and may be Anthony. *  
Disclaimer-I do NOT own YYH or PKM!  
  
Part 8  
Pokè Hakusho...Or YuYu Hakumon? You decide!  
  
Narrator: In the Jhoto League Silver Conference, Ash and Gary are  
fighting the toughest battle and most surprising one of all. Both  
trainers can only use two Pokèmon, who will win?  
  
*Pokèmon theme song *  
  
=View of the arena from far away =  
  
=Close-up shot of the arena =  
  
Gary: Alright Blastoise, use Hydro pump!  
  
Ash: Dodge it Charrizard and use Iron tail!  
  
Announcer: Blastoise shoots a huge surge of water at Charrizard, but  
Charrizard quickly dodges it and attempts to use Iron tail!  
  
Ash: Yeah! That's it Charrizard!  
  
=Charrizard's Iron tail is highly effective and it knocks Blastoise  
down =  
  
Gary: Blastoise!  
  
Announcer: Unbelievable! In my whole entire career as an announcer,  
I've never seen such a powerful Iron tail!  
  
Crowd: *cheer *  
  
Ash's Mom: Wow! That Charrizard sure is powerful!  
  
Professor Oak: Now's your chance to take a picture Ms. Ketchum!  
  
Ash's Mom: Oh! You're right! *Click *  
  
Gary: Blastoise, can you stand?  
  
Blastoise: Blast...stoise *kerwump! *  
  
Judge: Blastoise is unable to battle. This round goes to Charrizard!  
  
Ash: Good job Charrizard!  
  
Announcer: With only one pokèmon left, Gary has to come up with a  
strategy fast!  
  
Cheerleaders: Gary, Gary he's our man. If he can't do it, no one can!  
  
Gary: *thinks to himself * Everything's going according to plan! This  
last pokèmon will be a shock to 'em, and it's ready to evolve! I might  
win this! *Speaks * Now Yusuke! Go!!  
  
=Chibi Yusuke angel looking spirit appears out of pokèball =  
  
Ash: What's that? *Pulls out pokèdex *  
  
Pokèdex: Yusuke, the ghost pokèmon. It is an ultra rare and powerful  
pokèmon and its abilities are unpredictable. Not much is known about  
it.  
  
Ash: A...ultra rare pokèmon? Gary, where'd you get an ultra rare pokèmon  
like that!?  
  
Gary: Wouldn't YOU like to know!  
  
Announcer: Gary has chosen his Yusuke, and Ash is still battling with  
his Charrizard!  
  
Brock: What! A Yusuke?  
  
Misty: What's wrong Brock?  
  
Brock: Nothing...it's just that...Yusuke is one of the ultra rare pokèmon.  
There's only one of his kind! There are other ultra rare pokèmon such  
as:  
1. Hiei, a fire type  
2. Kurama, a grass type  
3. Botan, a water type  
4. Kuwabara, a thunder type  
5. Keiko, a fighting type  
6. And Yukina, an ice type!  
  
Brock: There's only one of each type!  
  
Misty: Oh no! That means–  
  
Brock: Yep! It's extremely powerful!  
  
Togepi: Toge–Togepi!  
  
=View of the battle =  
  
Ash: Alright then Charrizard, Seismic toss!  
  
Charrizard: Charr!  
  
=Yusuke bwinks out before Charrizard touches him =  
  
Yusuke: Yuu–suke!  
  
Charrizard: Char?  
  
Ash: What!  
  
=Yusuke reappears next to Gary =  
  
Announcer: Unbelievable! Yusuke disappears just as quick as a blink  
rendering Seismic toss useless!  
  
Gary: Heh, heh. Surprised? Then you'll love this! Yusuke, end this  
with REIKAI SCREECH!  
  
Yusuke: ::High pitched screech:: Yuuuuuuuuuuusukeeeeeeeeee!!!  
  
=Yusuke's screech sends off really strong spirit waves that knocks out  
Charrizard =  
[A/n: Reikai means sprit world]  
  
Announcer: Astounding! Multiple spirit waves were activated during  
Yusuke's screech, leaving an unconscious Charrizard behind!  
  
Judge: Charrizard is unable to battle. This round goes to Yusuke!  
  
Crowd: Yay!  
  
Ash: *thinks to himself * There's no way I'm gonna let Gary win this!  
An ultra rare pokèmon? How did he get one? *Speaks * I can't let you  
win this Gary!  
  
Gary: Then show me whatcha got!  
  
Ash: I will! Come on Pikachu!  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
  
Announcer: Ash has chosen his Pikachu! Is it enough to stop Gary's  
Yusuke?  
  
Judge: Begin the match!  
  
Ash: Alright Pikachu!  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
  
Misty: Hey Brock, do you think Ash can win this?  
  
Brock: There's still a chance he can.  
  
Misty: How so?  
  
Brock: There's only one pokèmon more powerful that the rest!  
  
Misty: There's a pokèmon more powerful than the rest? Does that  
include Legendary pokèmon?  
  
Brock: It does. Legendary pokèmon, ultra rare pokèmon, ancient  
pokèmon, even extinct pokèmon pale in comparison! Not many people have  
heard of it, but a few have seen the extraordinary Koenma, King of  
Pokèmon!  
  
Misty: Th-The king of pokèmon?  
  
Brock: *Nods * Mm hmm! They say that he's so powerful, he could  
destroy the entire universe with his weakest attack, if he wanted to.  
  
Misty: Oh wow! You don't think he really exists do you?  
  
Brock: I'm not sure, to be honest! Ultra rare pokèmon aren't s'posed  
to exist...but there's one right next to Gary!  
  
Misty: I know Ash can win this...Come on Ash! You can do it!  
  
Brock: Go Ash! Don't hold back!  
  
Togepi: *waves flag * Togepi, Togepi!  
  
=In the stadium =  
  
Announcer: Amazing! Ash's Pikachu narrowly dodges Yusuke's shotgun by  
using Quick attack!  
  
Pikachu: *Dodges shotgun * Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika!  
  
Gary: Come on Yusuke! Use Spirit channeling!  
  
=Yusuke glows in a bluish-white light =  
  
Ash: What on earth? *Pulls out pokèdex *  
  
Pokèdex: One of Yusuke's moves is Sprit channeling which allows it to  
absorb all of the energy in its surroundings to boost his spiritual  
powers.  
  
Ash: Oh no! Pikachu, stop him with Quick attack!  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
  
=Pikachu attempts to stop Yusuke with Quick attack but fails =  
  
Announcer: I don't know what's going on, but Pikachu's Quick attacks  
have no effect!  
  
Ash: I've gotta come up with something!  
  
Gary: Nice try Ash! It's my turn! Now Yusuke, finish this with Reiki  
Blast! [A/n: Reiki means Spirit energy]  
  
Yusuke: Yuuuuuuuu–  
  
=Yusuke focuses spirit energy into a ball =  
  
Yusuke: Yuuusukeeeeeee!  
  
=Giant ball of spirit energy flies toward Pikachu. Everything is  
covered in a bright light =  
  
Announcer: Incredible! Yusuke's energy ball is covering the whole  
field in a blinding light!  
  
Misty: Wow!  
  
Brock: Incredible!  
  
Ms. Ketchum: So pretty!  
  
Prof. Oak: I've never seen such s thing!  
  
Ash: Hang in there Pikachu!  
  
=Light dims and pikachu is lying on the ground =  
  
Ash: Pikachu! Pikachu can you stand?  
  
Pikachu: Pi- *tries to stand * Pika!  
  
Announcer: Amazingly, Pikachu is still able to stand after a direct  
hit from an energy blast! What endurance!  
  
Ash: Good job! Now Pikachu, Thunder bolt!  
  
Pikachu: Pikachuuuuuuuuuu!  
  
=Thunder bolt is highly effective =  
  
Yusuke: * Kerwump! *  
  
=Yusuke glows in bright light =  
  
Announcer: Unbelievable! Pikachu's Thunder bolt was very effective.  
However it doesn't seem that the battle ends here!  
  
Gary: Alright! I knew he was ready to evolve!  
  
Urameshi: Ura-meshi! *Chibi Yusuke devil spirit *  
  
Ash: What's that? *Gets out pokèdex *  
  
Pokèdex: Urameshi, the evolved form of Yusuke. It is more powerful and  
deadlier than its former self, and likes to go berserk!  
  
Ash: Uh oh. I don't think Pikachu can last in this battle! Hmm...Pikachu  
use Thunderbolt!  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
  
Gary: Urameshi use Spirit launcher!  
  
=Pikachu uses Thunder bolt, and Urameshi uses Spirit launcher, which  
is a whole bunch of Spirit guns with the effect of 1,000 spirit waves  
=  
  
Announcer: Oh no! Pikachu is over-powered by spirit launcher! This  
match is over!  
  
=Pikachu is practically steamed =  
  
Judge: Pikachu is unable to battle. The winner is Gary Oak!  
  
Crowd: Yay!  
  
Later on...  
  
*Background music *  
  
=Ash is at the pokèmon center. It's almost dark =  
  
Nurse Joy: Your pokèmon will be just fine Ash! All they need is a nice  
long rest.  
  
Ash: Thank you nurse Joy...  
  
=Brock runs up to nurse Joy and grabs her hands =  
  
Brock: Nurse Joy, when I'm around you my heart's healed with your  
love!  
  
Joy: Uh...*blink, blink *  
  
=Misty grabs Brock's ear and pulls him away =  
  
Misty: What you need to do is heal your brain, lover-boy! *Ash sweat  
drops *  
  
Gary: Hey Ash, can I talk to you outside?  
  
Ash: Uh...okay.  
  
=Ash and Gary walk outside. It's now dark =  
  
Gary: I just wanna say, thanks for giving me a really good battle  
today!  
  
Ash: No problem! Actually, it's me who should be thanking YOU!  
  
Gary: How so?  
  
Ash: Well, you taught me the importance of a battle, and that both  
trainers and pokèmon can learn a lot from defeat! Winning isn't  
everything, and thanks to you, I know that now!  
  
Gary: Well said! You taught me something today too, Ash! I mean, if I  
didn't have Yusuke with me, I would've lost! But with the way you  
battle today, losing to a great trainer like you wouldn't have been so  
bad!  
  
Ash: *smiles * Thanks Gary! I'll be cheering for you on the sidelines!  
  
Gary: Thanks Ash! Oh, almost forgot! I wanted to give this to you!  
  
=Gary hands Ash a gold and red pokèball =  
  
Ash: Huh? What's this?  
  
Gary: It's a pokèball that enables you to catch ultra rare pokèmon!  
This particular ball is for catching a fire type!  
  
Ash: Thanks Gary, and good luck in your next battle!  
  
Gary: Thanks!  
  
Narrator: After losing his match with Gary, Ash is more determined  
than ever to train harder and surpass Gary's level. With the help of  
the pokèball Gary gave him, he will strive to catch one of the ultra  
rare pokèmon.  
  
(To be continued...( 


	2. A New Discovery

Author's Note: Sorry guys...I have been very lazy lately and haven't posted or typed up any more of my stories...but I feel like posting this chapter today.... it's not much...but its chapter two! Plz enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: It is safe to say...that I do not own Pokèmon or YuYu Hakusho! -  
  
**YUYU HAKUMON  
**  
**Narrator**- Ash suffered a surprising defeat by Gary's Yusuke who evolved into Urameshi. Gary gave Ash a Pokèball that would allow him to catch an ultra rare fire-type pokèmon. Ash roots for Gary on the sidelines, and his journey continues!  
  
::Pokèmon theme song::  
  
**Ash's Voice- A New Discovery!  
  
Narrator**- Our heroes are headed back to Pallet Town after witnessing Gary's defeat to Harrison. Everyone is relaxed and feeling fine when...  
  
=Team rocket is in a tree, hiding =  
  
**Meowth**- Hey, hey! I've spotted da' twerps!  
  
**Jessie**- Let me see! ::snatches binoculars from meowth::  
  
**James**- Ah. And they have that little Pikachu!  
  
**Meowth**- Which means...  
  
**Jessie**- We get ready for plan A!  
  
=View of Ash's group walking =  
  
**Ash**- Hey guys, look! We're almost there! ::runs down a small hill::  
  
**Misty**- Hey Ash!  
  
**Brock**- Wait up!  
  
=Ash, Misty, and Brock run towards Pallet Town. Ash slows down when he notices something sleeping by a tree =  
  
**Ash**- Huh? What's that?  
  
=Chibi Hiei, who doesn't yet have his Jagan, is sound asleep in the shade =  
  
**Brock**- It looks like one of those ultra rare pokèmon!  
  
**Ash**- Really? Lemme see... ::pulls out Pokèdex::  
  
**Pokèdex**- _Hiei, the aggressive pokèmon. He is approximately 6 inches tall, and enjoys burning anything and everything that disturbs him; especially while he's dreaming, and uses a dagger to inflict a series of damages to his opponents_.  
  
**Misty**- He doesn't sound too nice! ::looks scared::  
  
**Brock**- Best not to disturb him Ash!  
  
=Team rocket appears out of nowhere =  
  
**Jessie**- Prepare for trouble the Team Rocket way!  
  
**James**- And make it double, we're not here to stay!  
  
**Jessie**- To protect the world from twerps like you!  
  
**James**- To unite our team with Pikachu!  
  
**Jessie**- ::twirls around:: To fill our stomachs with food to eat!  
  
**James**- ::twirls around:: To give ourselves a Team Rocket treat!  
  
**Jessie**- Jessie!  
  
**James**- James!  
  
**Jessie**- Team Rocket steals Pikachu in the speed of light!  
  
**James**- Surrender it now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!  
  
**Meowth**- Meowth, that's right!  
  
**Ash**- Team Rocket!  
  
**Misty**- What do you guys want!  
  
**Jessie**- As you can see we want your little Pikachu!  
  
**Meowth**- Hey, we didn't come here just to chitchat! Now go and steal that Pikachu!  
  
**Jessie**- ::yells at meowth:: Why don't you help us for once!  
  
**James**- Yeah! It's not like you ever do anything!  
  
=Hiei opens his eyes and jumps up =  
  
**Hiei**- Will you just shut up!! ::runs towards Team Rocket with fiery hands::  
  
**Jessie**- ::screams:: That thing is coming towards us with super speed!  
  
**James**- ::terrified expression:: Do you think it's angry!?  
  
**Meowth**- I think we should get outta here!  
  
=Team rocket runs away, and Hiei's eyes glow bright blue. Team Rocket begins to glow in bright blue light and suddenly seems to be running in place =  
  
**Hiei**- Dark fireball! ::forms a fireball in his hands and throws it at team rocket::  
  
=Fireball explodes and Team Rocket flies into the air=  
  
**TR**- Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off too soon!  
  
Ding!  
  
**Hiei**- Well that shut em up! ::walks off::  
  
**Ash**- Hey! Wait a second! ::runs after Hiei::  
  
**Misty**- Ash! Get back here! ::chases after Ash::  
  
**Brock**- Hey you guys! ::chases after them::  
  
=Ash follows Hiei into Pallet Town, but loses him when someone catches his eye =  
  
**Ash**- Professor oak!  
  
**Ash's mom**- Hello Ash!  
  
**Ash**- Mom! ::runs to his mom::  
  
**Prof. Oak**- That was an interesting battle between you and Gary, Ash!  
  
**Ash**- Thanks Professor!  
  
=Brock and Misty run up behind Ash =  
  
**Misty**- ::gasps for air:: Don't take off like that again!  
  
**Brock**- ::also gasps for air:: Yeah...warn us...next time!  
  
**Ash**- Heh heh...sorry! ::scratches head::  
  
**Brock**- Professor Oak, Ms. Ketchum, are you waiting for someone?  
  
**Ash's Mom**- Well, we were waiting for Ash...  
  
**Prof. Oak**- And Gary! I haven't heard from him since the Silver Conference! I sure hope he's all right!  
  
**Ash**- It's okay. I'm sure he'll be just fine!  
  
=Ash looks at Brock and Misty =  
  
**Ash**- Hey guys, all this battling has worked up an appetite! Why don't you have lunch at my house?  
  
**Misty**- ::smiles:: Yeah! That'd be great!  
  
**Brock**- Yeah! We'd love to!  
  
Meanwhile at Ash's house...  
  
**Brock**- Wow Ms. Ketchum, that food was delicious!  
  
**Misty**- Yeah! I don't think I could eat another bite!  
  
=Ash is still eating =  
  
**Ash**- Speak for your self! ::mouth full of food::  
  
**Misty**- I was!  
  
Ring, ring!  
  
**Ash**- huh? I wonder who it is! ::picks up phone::  
  
**Gary**- Hello? Ash?  
  
**Ash**- Gary!?  
  
**Everyone else**- Gary!  
  
**Gary**- Ash, I need to speak to my grandpa!  
  
**Ash**- Uh...okay. Hey Professor Oak, Gary needs to speak to you!  
  
**Prof. Oak**- Okay!  
  
=Professor Oak grabs phone =  
  
**Prof. Oak**- Gary, what wrong?  
  
**Gary**- Nothing. I just called to tell you that...  
  
**Misty**- So what do you think they're talking about?  
  
**Ash**- Beats me!  
  
**Brock**- Maybe he's telling him where he went!  
  
=Everyone watches as Professor Oak speaks to Gary =  
  
**Gary**- ...and that I would stop by in a week or two! Tell Ash that he should stop by, it's nice here and it's full of rare pokèmon!  
  
**Prof. Oak**- I'll be sure to tell him! In one week then!  
  
=Gary and Professor Oak hang up =  
  
**Ash**- What did he say?  
  
**Misty**- Yeah!  
  
**Prof. Oak**- Gary said that he's spending time in a place called 'VolcanRouge'. He insists you go there and says it's full of rare pokèmon!  
  
**Ash**- Awesome! I must go to VolcanRouge right away!  
  
**Brock**- Yeah! I'd like to see all of those rare pokèmon!  
  
**Prof.Oak**- Well then, it's settled!  
  
**Ash's Mom**- Um...why don't you stay over tonight and leave tomorrow! That way, you'll be well rested, and Ash will have a chance to pack everything I bought for him!  
  
**Ash**- ::looks upset:: Aw man.  
  
**Brock**- ::nervous sweatdrop:: Um...sure, I guess!  
  
**Misty**- ::nervous sweatdrop:: Why not?  
  
**Ash's Mom**- Good then! Why don't you go ahead and get your things together? Don't forget to pack lots of underwear!  
  
**Ash**- ::looks embarrassed:: Mom!  
  
=Ash runs to his room and starts packing. The scene then switches to Team Rocket =  
  
**James**- ::peeps through living room window:: VolcanRouge, huh? Sounds nice!  
  
**Jessie**- Who cares about being nice? I want that stupid pokèmon that threw fireballs at us!!  
  
**Meowth**- You mean that Hiei?  
  
**James**- Hiei!? Isn't that one of those ultra rare pokèmon things?  
  
**Jessie**- I don't care if it was a legendary thing! I want that pokèmon!!  
  
=Wabuffet appears out of pokèball =  
  
**Wabuffet**- Wa–buffet!  
  
**Jessie**- ::grabs pokèball:: That's enough outta you!  
  
The next day...  
  
=Ash, Misty and Brock stand outside of Ash's house and they say their 'good- bye's' and 'see you laters' =  
  
**Ash's Mom**- Take good care of yourself, Ash!  
  
**Ash**- I will!  
  
**Brock**- Don't worry, Ms. Ketchum!  
  
**Misty**- We'll take good care of Ash! ::smiles::  
  
**Prof. Oak**- If you happen to see Gary, tell him I might stop in for a visit!  
  
Ash- We will!  
  
=Ash, Misty, and Brock walk off and wave 'good-bye' to Ms. Ketchum and Professor Oak =  
  
**Narrator**- So Ash, Misty and Brock (along with Pikachu) head towards VolcanRouge in search for Gary and the rare pokèmon. Even though Ash couldn't find that Hiei, he still has plenty of time! Many adventures lay ahead; who knows what's in store for them next.  
  
=View of Hiei sitting in a tree near Ash's house =  
  
**Hiei**- VolcanRouge, huh?  
  
=Hiei jumps out of the tree and watches Ash and the gang disappear into the horizon =  
  
**Hiei**- Hmm...I guess it's time I head back home!  
  
=Hiei stays far behind Ash and the gang, but follows them to VolcanRouge =

To Be Continued...  
  
Author's Note: So...What do you think? How is it so far? Sorry I've been lazy lately...it's all my fault! Any who.... I might want to add...that the rouge in 'VolcanRouge' is pronounced 'rouge' as in Mulan Rouge...not 'rogue' as in the character in X-Men! Just to let you know...in case you didn't! Well.... Stay tuned for the next chapter! By the way...Is it Mulan...or is it spelled different?


End file.
